


Lies

by Anubis, Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Misc. Plays/Musicals
Genre: Drama, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Anubis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentiras podem destruir. A separação de Jin e Kame é confrontada por fantasmas do passado em um final de semana que pode ser o último de suas vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Lies

**Título:** Lies

 **Autora:** Lady Anúbis

 **E–mail:** .br

 **Beta:** Yume Vy (.br )

 **Banda:** KAT–TUN

 **Casais:** JinxKame/ JunnoxUeda/ KokixMaru

 **Classificação:** \+ 18

 **Gênero:** Angst/ Slash/ Suspense/ Terror/ Lemon/ Darklemon.

 **Status:** Em andamento

 **Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente o KAT–TUN não nos pertence, mas a imagem deles pertence a Johnny's Entertaiment. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

 **ooOoo**

 **LIES**

" _Há coisas que nós temos que_ _superar,_ _mas simplesmente não desistimos delas_ _. Aconteça o que acontecer eu vou sempre estar lá para você."_

(Akanishi Jin)

 **Capítulo 1 –**   
**Convite.**

O nevoeiro do final da tarde vai se dissipando aos poucos, revelando o caminho bucólico, cercado de árvores frondosas, galhos carregados de frutos pendendo na estrada. Os olhos cheios de tristeza percorrem as casas antigas, a cabeça apoiada no encosto do banco, perdido em pensamentos que nem ele mesmo reconhece. Mágoa, decepção e uma dor que parece nunca passar. Já faz meses desde a última vez que se viram, em que ele saiu do 'lugar secreto' onde se encontravam e lhe desejou uma boa viagem. E naquele dia ele... _**Já sabia**_...

" _Como teve coragem de não me dizer nada?"_ – Kamenashi sente raiva de si mesmo por ficar remoendo isso, quando o desgraçado nem merece que pense nele.

– Falta muito pra gente chegar? – Nakamaru pergunta pela quinta vez desde que saíram de Tóquio. – Não aguento mais as piadinhas sem graça do Taguchi.

– Ah vai! – Junno quer fazer cara de emburrado, mas não aguenta e começa a rir. – Sou um incompreendido mesmo.

– Dá pra vocês dois pararem com a discussão. – Koki não quer imprimir um tom reprovador, mas nota claramente pela expressão de Kame que aquilo o incomoda demais. – Estou tentando prestar atenção na estrada.

– Não vai se perder de novo! – Maru diz isso mais para provocá-lo.

– Ele está usando o GPS. – Ueda fala, em um daqueles momentos raros em que é ouvido durante viagens, os olhos dos outros se voltando para ele. – Que foi? Eu estava dormindo.

– Chegamos... Finalmente! – É nítido que Kazuya está de péssimo humor, mas os amigos concordaram entre eles que respeitariam seu estado de espírito.

O carro é estacionado diante da casa enorme e antiga, inserida numa paisagem maravilhosa, cercada por árvores e flores por todos os lados, no sopé de uma colina verdejante. A visão já é o suficiente para melhorar a disposição dos cinco, cansados da longa viagem, mas satisfeitos por tirarem um último final de semana de folga antes de se verem em plena turnê cansativa e longa.

– Que lugar! – Não há melhor forma de Taguchi definir o que todos pensam.

– Koki... Tem certeza que não errou o lugar? – Parece provocação, mas Maru apenas reage à incredulidade de uma escolha tão feliz de recanto para relaxar.

– Tenho sim... – Fala automaticamente, ainda observando a casa de design tradicional.

Kame nem parece reparar no lugar, a tristeza estampada nos olhos meio inchados, evidenciando que mais uma noite ele passou chorando. E por mais que todos saibam disso, no dia seguinte ele se comporta como se pouco tivesse se importado com tudo que aconteceu.

Ele e Jin tiveram uma relação complicada desde o início, onde viviam se escondendo da imprensa, disfarçando até a saída mais inocente para ir ao shopping, conversando através do celular mesmo que estivessem sentados um ao lado do outro. No último ano tiveram até mesmo que fingir uma guerra fria sem sentido, apenas para aplacar a ânsia dos paparazzi, com Akanishi morando com Yamapi para disfarçar, mas isso provocou uma briga ciumenta entre eles, quando Nakamaru foi obrigado a intervir e trancá-los numa sala até que se entendessem.

Os amigos sabiam de tudo entre eles, _sempre souberam_ , mesmo quando nem os dois tinham consciência do que sentiam. Era óbvio demais para quem os conhecia tão bem! Um sempre procurava estar com o outro instintivamente, brincando de forma quase explícita, sendo carinhosos ao extremo... E Jin estava sempre lá quando as yakarashis perseguiam Kame, protegendo-o com agressividade ao vê-lo magoado e também foi quem o apoiou na sua reconciliação pública com Ueda.

Sempre eram os dois... Contra o mundo. E logo depois que Jin voltou de sua primeira fuga para os Estados Unidos, quando era claro que Kame sofria sua ausência, os dois finalmente haviam percebido a dimensão de seu relacionamento. Era amor, não apenas sexo, sempre foi, e os outros ficaram felizes por vê-los juntos, pois nada pagava a felicidade nítida em seus olhos. Viviam efetivamente o amor que já existia. Mesmo com as dificuldades de quem vive diante do foco da imprensa, nem assim se separavam, com o apaixonado Kazuya sendo muitas vezes indiscreto demais... Coisa de um garoto apaixonado. E como disse um dos personagens que interpretou na época...

" _Nunca se esquece o primeiro amor... Ainda mais quando se tem_ _vinte_ _anos"_.

Mas essa nova fuga foi demais para ele. Akanishi estava começando a trilhar uma carreira solo, coisa que o próprio namorado incentivava, mesmo que soubesse que significava se verem com menos frequência. Mas era o _sonho_ de Jin e ele sempre o apoiou em tudo que desejava fazer, na verdade, o ajudava a vencer aquela autocrítica que o reprimia e o fazia achar que talvez não fosse bom o suficiente. Então o cantor saiu para uma série de três shows, tendo ensaiado com eles para a nova turnê... Tudo normal.

Sem qualquer aviso, uma ligação ou qualquer coisa que fosse da parte daquele que se despedira com tanto carinho, durante uma apresentação que faziam em Tóquio, quando ainda estavam sobre o palco apresentando-se para uma plateia lotada, alguém contou que o chefão da _JE_ havia anunciado publicamente a saída de Jin. Ele ia partir para uma carreira solo nos Estados Unidos e não iria mais voltar. E não houve nenhuma palavra... _**Nada**_ para a pessoa que o amava. Aquela notícia foi tão devastadora que Kame começou a chorar no palco, arrasado demais, mas como sempre manteve todo seu profissionalismo e continuou a cantar. A expressão derrotada em seu rosto arrastou Koki e Ueda também às lágrimas, pois sabiam a dor que se seguiria... Como realmente aconteceu. E ficou evidente na coletiva que deram pouco tempo depois falando sobre o assunto... Kame era a imagem da desolação e somente um cego não veria isso.

– Legal. – Kazuya diz sem emoção, como se tivesse perdido a vontade de se divertir com qualquer coisa.

– Ah vai! – Nakamaru gruda em seu braço esquerdo enquanto entram. – Não fica assim. Quero te ver sorrindo... Só um pouquinho. Cadê? Sorri pro titio.

– Titio? – Não consegue deixar de sentir certa vontade de rir daquele jeito debochado do amigo tentar animá-lo. – Vou te dar uma bengala de presente.

– Não! – Sente-se satisfeito por vê-lo relaxar um pouco. – Se der... Eu gamo. Vou ter que te agarrar.

– Também vou querer agarrar. – Koki segura no braço direito. – Desse jeito vou ficar enciumado.

Aquele esforço todo em fazê-lo sorrir é o que mais faz com que se sinta privilegiado por ter crescido com esses sujeitos irreverentes, que sempre estiveram junto dele quando mais precisou. E sua reação não pode ser outra, seu coração se abrindo e relaxando apenas para vê-los felizes! Não vai estragar o último final de semana de descanso antes da turnê.

– O que estamos dividindo? – Taguchi se aproxima e coloca as duas mãos nos ombros do amigo. – Também quero!

– É o Kame. – Yuichi fala sério, como se estivessem dividindo um pedaço de bolo. – Espero que aqui tenha uma cama grande o suficiente. Também quer, Tat-chan?

Ueda, que seguia na frente, volta-se para eles, uma expressão brincalhona no rosto quase infantil.

– Não, obrigado. – Fala, rindo da expressão surpresa de Kame. – Ele não faz o meu tipo.

– Não... – Koki diz apenas para provocá-lo. – Você só gosta de morenos de língua venenosa.

– Não gosto dessa brincadeira. – Tatsuya fecha a expressão, pois qualquer menção ao seu problema com Ryo Nishikido o faz ter vontade de chorar.

– Deixa ele em paz. – Kame repreende o amigo, pois já comprou essa briga diversas vezes por saber como o assunto magoa Ueda.

Os cinco finalmente entram na sala, rindo e brincando, mas paralisam diante da grandiosidade do ambiente. Apesar da aparência tradicional da construção, seu interior é moderno, bem decorado, primando pelo estilo _clean_ , sem exageros, mas confortável ao extremo. Os móveis misturam madeira escura e tecido branco criando um contraste que torna tudo ainda mais bonito!

– Caramba! – Junno diz espontaneamente. – Eu seria capaz de beijar quem teve a ideia de nos mandar pra esse lugar.

– Então... Taguchi... – Uma voz conhecida soa atrás deles, fazendo todos se voltarem, os rostos estáticos pela surpresa. – Prepare os lábios.

– Jin... – Todos dizem o nome, quase que ao mesmo tempo, menos Kame, que apenas fecha a expressão mais uma vez.

Aquele silêncio é incômodo para Akanishi, que tinha uma leve esperança de que a hostilidade diminuísse diante de sua presença. Está ciente da mágoa que cerca sua saída, bastante clara na entrevista que viu apenas pela televisão, mas apesar de esperar alguma coisa vinda dos amigos tão antigos, seus olhos estão sobre Kame, com certeza o mais ferido.

Ouvi-lo dizer _'ele está no Japão?'_ , com todo aquele ressentimento, foi doloroso, mas... O que poderia esperar quando não foi capaz de contar-lhe a verdade? Sabia da decisão da JE sobre sua carreira, mas como o sujeito 'obediente', ou seja, _covarde_ que sempre foi, atendeu à recomendação deles de não contar nada a ninguém da banda... Muito menos para Kamenashi. Erro seu... Dos mais idiotas, mas que não tem mais volta. O estrago já está feito.

– Oi pessoal. Oi... Kazu. – Apenas ele o chama dessa forma, mas o efeito não é nada bom dessa vez. – Fui eu quem programei essa viagem. Queria... Precisava...

– Tem alguma desculpinha esfarrapada pra se explicar, por acaso? – Esse tom cínico destoa da personalidade amigável de Koki, mas não pode evitar.

– Acho que explicações não adiantam mais, não é? – Sabe que o amigo está magoado, mas que sua reação agressiva é mais por causa de Kame. – Eu quero muito passar com vocês alguns dias... Por isso armei essa viagem secreta.

– Então devíamos pegar nosso carro e voltar para casa. – Maru segura Tanaka pelo braço, pois nunca o viu tão alterado.

– Não! – A voz de Kame rompe o silêncio esperado dele e soa mais forte que todas. – Nós vamos ficar.

– O que? – Ueda, que sabe o quanto Kame também se magoa fácil, não entende essa sua escolha.

Enquanto todos o observam, o cantor caminha para a escada que leva ao andar superior, parando ao lado do ex-namorado.

– Onde estão as chaves dos quartos? – Jin as entrega nas mãos dele, ainda tentando superar aquela atitude de profundo desprezo. – Aqui estão as chaves dos dois quartos que vocês vão dividir, rapazes.

Joga as chaves para Taguchi, para que o mesmo divida os pares depois, retendo uma entre seus dedos.

– Me dou ao luxo de ficar sozinho dessa vez. – Seus olhos se erguem e encontram aqueles que antes o faziam tremer de prazer. – Você... Se precisa tanto _desse final de semana_ pra poder tocar sua vida... Durma no sofá.

 **ooOoo**

Por mais que tivesse se preparado para um possível encontro com Jin e assumido a postura mais forte que conseguiu diante daqueles olhos, assim que a porta de seu quarto se fecha e ele se vê sozinho... Kazuya desaba. Encosta-se à madeira escura, deixando o choro sair sem controle, desespero e dor cortando-o por dentro como uma katana afiada.

– Por que... Você...? – As palavras presas na garganta o sufocam. – Sou idiota mesmo!

Senta-se na cama de casal, nem notando esse detalhe inesperado, abaixando a cabeça, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre suas costas. Sente-se arrasado e ferido, exatamente como no momento em que um dos dançarinos correu até o centro do palco e lhe contou o que o chefão da JE dissera à imprensa. Viu-se sozinho, como nunca antes, mesmo cercado por milhares de pessoas gritando seu nome, infelizmente não conseguindo represar toda a avalanche de sentimentos horríveis que se abateu sobre ele e se traduziram em lágrimas profusas... A voz saindo tremida da garganta, mas ainda assim terminou o show, fugindo do lugar antes mesmo que qualquer pessoa pudesse perguntar como se sentia.

Não queria falar sobre isso, desviando-se do assunto e lamentando ter sido obrigado a falar naquela coletiva. Fez isso pela banda, apenas por isso, pois por ele agiria eternamente como se Jin jamais tivesse existido. Preferia isso a ter que encarar o imenso sofrimento que ameaça devorá-lo. A perseguição negativa das fãs, as críticas, as pessoas que o julgavam sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo ou os papparazzis que tornavam cada saída um desafio... Nada disso pode se comparar a essa sensação aterradora de ser abandonado sem aviso por alguém que se ama tão intensamente.

Então seus olhos ainda úmidos se erguem, compelido por algo que não consegue explicar e se fixam em um retrato na parede. Ali está um homem moreno, jovem e bonito, aprisionado pelo tempo naquela imagem de um passado distante. Os orbes negros parecem observá-lo, cheios de vida e de uma força indescritível! Aquela expressão altiva fascina o cantor, que não consegue desviar o olhar, prisioneiro de algo que o instiga...

– Quem é...? – Algo dentro dele reconhece aquelas feições finas, de uma pureza de caráter que pouco se vê nos dias de hoje. – Ele parece um pouco com o Pi...

Ele ri, pois Yamapi iria achar isso engraçado. Afinal, todo retrato antigo Kazuya associa com ele, mas... Esse é realmente um pouco parecido. Talvez os mesmos olhos... A boca... Enfim... Pareça ou não com seu amigo, esse quadro parece hipnotizá-lo e somente a batida na porta é capaz de desviar sua atenção e cortar o fascínio que o prende.

Ergue-se sem vontade, abrindo apenas uma fresta, sem vontade alguma de falar com quem quer que seja. Pior ainda quando se depara com o rosto triste de Jin, com aquela expressão de 'cachorro abandonado' que assumia toda vez que fazia algo e queria pedir desculpas.

– O que você quer? – Nem tem ânimo algum para discutir ou mesmo conversar com ele.

– Você deixou no carro. – Coloca a mochila na frente, temendo aquela expressão pouco amigável do namorado. – Achei que fosse precisar.

– Puxa... Como você é gentil! – A ironia exala por todos os seus poros.

– Kazu... Precisamos conversar. – Sabe que não adianta ficar com meias palavras e que na atual situação devem ir direto ao assunto.

– Não acha que é meio tarde pra conversar? – Gostaria de dizer tudo que o magoa, mas decide não fazê-lo. – Nem tenho vontade nenhuma de falar com você. Nem agora... Nem nunca.

Pega a mochila e fecha a porta, não dando qualquer oportunidade para que o homem que amava... Possa reagir de qualquer forma. Na verdade, sente-se uma besta por ainda amá-lo! Volta para o meio do quarto, agarrado à mochila como se fosse algo precioso, segurando o choro de raiva que o sufoca. Ergue mais uma vez o olhar e encara aquele rosto do retrato que parece observá-lo.

– É uma droga mesmo gostar tanto de alguém, não é? – Pergunta para o quadro, mesmo que saiba que isso é uma tolice. – Sempre acabamos nos ferindo quando amamos... Me cansei de ser o otário nessa história.

Deposita a mochila sobre a cama e vasculha o conteúdo em busca da roupa que pretende usar no jantar. Precisa urgente de um banho, para tirar a canseira da viagem e se refazer da surpresa de encontrá-lo aqui. Pega a toalha branca deixada sobre o armário de madeira logo abaixo do retrato, sentindo uma sensação estranha ao se aproximar... Então mais uma vez o encara, seus olhos se encontrando novamente. Um arrepio se dissipa por sua pele e Kame engole em seco com a reação de medo que percorre seu corpo... E sem desviar o olhar, ele se afasta.

Abre a porta devagar, verificando se Jin já saiu do corredor e suspira aliviado, procurando o banheiro. Passa diante das portas dos quartos restantes, lançando um olhar curioso para dentro, tentando descobrir como seus amigos acabaram se organizando e fica feliz por ver Tanaka deitado sobre a sua cama, observando Yuichi tirando as roupas de dentro da mala e colocando sobre uma cadeira.

" _Por mais que seja um mero sorteio, os dois_ _ **sempre**_ _acabam juntos_ _!"_ – Kame não pode deixar de pensar.

No quarto ao lado estão Junno e Ueda, sentados sobre suas próprias camas, de costas um para o outro, ocupados com suas coisas. Se tivesse que se preocupar com alguém nesse grupo, seria com eles. Tatsuya e sua fragilidade... Tudo o atinge demais e nem sempre Kame pode defendê-lo... Como também já se viu na posição de brigar com ele e... Sentiu-se muito mal ao vê-lo chorar. Por sua vez Taguchi, apesar do jeito brincalhão e risonho, tem toda sua baixa autoestima, como ficou evidente na ocasião em que ficou internado por meses. Os companheiros da banda, ocupados com todos os preparativos para a turnê e tudo mais, pouco o visitaram e este assumiu que na realidade não gostavam mais dele. Uma grande bobagem, mas quase o tirou do grupo.

Finalmente para diante da porta do banheiro, entrando apressado, tendo o cuidado de trancá-la a fim de evitar mais surpresas, pois precisa de um relaxante banho e prefere fazer isso em absoluta paz. Despe-se devagar, seu pensamento teimando em buscar as razões de Jin, mas luta para afastar qualquer fraqueza que o seu amor por ele possa trazer. Não pode simplesmente ceder. Da outra vez que Akanishi foi embora, a relação ainda não passara para o nível de agora e... Entendeu como a pressão da imprensa sobre ambos e a falta de maturidade para encarar o que sentiam pesou demais em sua decisão. Mas naquela ocasião ele veio contar como tudo aquilo o deixava confuso e o apoiou... _Porque s_ _abia que voltaria._ O que aconteceu muito antes do que havia sido anunciado e a saudade os levou a assumir a intensidade dos sentimentos que nutriam.

A situação agora não tem comparação e... O estrago que fez em seu coração foi devastador. Tudo que haviam passado... Aquilo que sentiam, toda a pressão e disfarces, a última noite repleta de carinho... Dessa vez o incentivara a seguir adiante para uma carreira solo, pois sabia que o namorado sempre sonhara com isso e que tem um talento maravilhoso! Vencera todas as próprias apreensões quando disse que devia ir, que estaria ali esperando por ele... E era a absoluta verdade. Mesmo que Jin tivesse contado de sua decisão de deixar o grupo, de ficar na América por um bom tempo... Até isso aceitaria, pois o que importava era vê-lo feliz. O aguardaria, mergulhando no trabalho como um maníaco, mas sabendo que logo estariam juntos.

Mesmo que ele dissesse que não pretendia voltar, que não suportava mais a pressão e as cobranças da JE com relação a um possível escândalo envolvendo os dois... Teria entendido. Até isso seria preferível àquilo que aconteceu, onde Jin o deixou para partir em viagem sem nada dizer, beijando-o com a mesma ânsia, com o mesmo amor que sempre demonstrava. Ouvir toda aquela realidade através _de outros_ , ser informado pela imprensa que não voltaria, que o havia abandonado...

Resolve esquecer essa amargura no momento, entrando na banheira e ligando o chuveiro quente, a água lhe trazendo certo conforto, enquanto o sabonete passeia por sua pele, trazendo-lhe o contato que tanto necessita. Afasta as lágrimas que teimam em não deixá-lo mais, colocando o rosto sob a ducha e sentindo o toque forte das gotas, pensando em como a energia da água o tranquiliza.

Kame então sente uma sensação estranha, como se alguém o observasse. Volta o rosto para longe do contato reconfortante da água, procurando no banheiro aquela presença... Que provoca imediatamente um arrepio que lhe percorre todo o corpo.

" _N_ _ão há ninguém."_ – Dá de ombros, rindo de sua própria imaginação fértil e da sensibilidade exacerbada em que se encontra.

– Não basta temer cada pessoa que me olhe na rua... – Pensa em como qualquer passeio se torna uma empreitada de disfarce e jogo de cintura para evitar as fofocas. – Agora também fico imaginando coisas.

Abre então a torneira que enche a banheira, enquanto finaliza a ducha, fechando o ralo e sentindo já o contato da água quente com seus pés. Aquilo é gostoso, brincando com essa sensação e sentindo-se bem, quase infantil, coisa que não tem experimentado nos últimos tempos. E como faz falta para alguém como ele! Apesar de sua seriedade profissional e de ser um workaholic assumidíssimo, jamais deixa esse seu lado inocente... O que muitas vezes acaba o fazendo sofrer, mas... É preferível a se tornar um adulto chato e ranzinza.

Quando percebe que o nível da água está quase no ponto, pega o vidro azulado colocado na borda e despeja um sal de perfume exótico, com tons orientais, imediatamente liberando a fragrância por todo o ambiente. Deixa seu corpo escorregar até que se acomoda, sentindo o líquido translúcido chegar até o meio do seu peito, a espuma deliciosa provocando cócegas delicadas conforme as bolhas se movem sobre a superfície e explodem de encontro a sua pele.

– Tinha esquecido como isso é bom... – Há muito tempo que banhos para ele se resumem a poucos minutos rápidos embaixo de uma ducha.

Imediatamente o corpo tenso vai relaxando, os músculos se descontraem e os olhos se fecham conforme acomoda a cabeça na beirada. Seu pensamento então começa a ceder espaço para o vazio... Um leve torpor se apossando da mente que até então só ficava se lamentando pela dor que sente. Agora a embriaguez do sono o ameaça levar a outros campos... A primeira vez que viu Akanishi, com apenas quinze anos, no teste para a JE e como se sentiu ligado a ele já naquele momento... O rosto de Jin tão triste há poucos instantes... As últimas palavras que trocaram naquela manhã em que se despediram... Os olhos marcantes, do quadro, encarando-o como se quisessem dizer algo... O homem bonito, vestido de forma tradicional, andando por uma cidade antiga, com as pessoas reverenciando conforme ele passa... O ruído de guerra enchendo seus ouvidos...

Então sente o toque suave na parte interna de sua coxa e instintivamente afasta as pernas uma da outra... A carícia trazendo de volta sensações, momentos de intimidade que dividiu com quem sempre amou.

– Jin... – Geme gostoso, ainda meio entorpecido.

Abre os olhos de súbito, procurando por ele, dando-se conta de que está sozinho, mas então... Aquele toque... _Quem_ o tocou? Senta-se e olha em torno com atenção, sentindo, mais uma vez, um forte arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ao ver que a porta continua trancada.

– Estou mal mesmo! – Volta a apoiar a cabeça na borda, fechando os olhos, mas mantendo-se alerta diante de uma realidade que não quer. – Agora fico até imaginando ele me tocando! Sou um idiota mesmo.

Por mais que tente ficar acordado, não consegue deixar de passear pelo mundo contido em sua mente... A imagem de Jin presente de forma forte, porém, é impossível para ele não pensar numa comparação de sua atitude covarde diante da separação, abandonando-o daquela forma sem sentido, e no que o belo homem do quadro teria feito em seu lugar.

Tão digno, corajoso, forte... Mesmo a custo da própria reputação ele não seria capaz de voltar às costas a alguém que amasse. Assim eram os homens do passado e... Akanishi poderia ter feito isso! Mesmo que pense em como entenderia se tivesse apenas lhe contado, na verdade esperava que como um _samurai honrado_ o seu namorado tivesse enfrentado os executivos e dito 'não'. Afinal, Kazuya sabe muito bem que tudo isso foi uma jogada dos malditos abutres que os encaram apenas como uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

" _O samurai teria feito isso!"_ – Pensa, contendo a expressão 'meu' que inadvertidamente lhe vem à mente, mas já lhe parece um exagero.

Mas a força desse pensamento substitui a visão de um Jin vestido com vestes tradicionais, dando lugar à imagem do homem do quadro, andando altivo e forte pela casa... Dele lutando numa batalha sangrenta e sendo saudado como herói... E por mais que se esforce para afastar essas expressões de sua imaginação fértil, apenas consegue vê-lo ainda mais... Tão jovem, mas tão respeitado. Aquele rosto tão lindo, com os orbes negros repletos de paixão voltados para ele como se o encarasse, como se o _desejasse_!

Kame sente uma forte atração por aquela expressão doce e ao mesmo tempo forte e decidida. Ele respira fundo, como se algo profundo despertasse dentro de si, uma sensação elusiva de intimidade... A imagem de dois corpos nus, unidos em um beijo apaixonado, surgindo em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que mãos fortes tocam a pele fina e pálida, repetidas vezes... Estimulando... Excitando... E de novo mais um toque suave, dessa vez em sua cintura, descendo de maneira erótica por seu quadril. Inicialmente sente um prazer delicioso, crescente, enquanto uma forte eletricidade passa por sua cútis, e sem forças Kazuya se deixa envolver pela aura de luxúria que é criada em torno dele e...

– O que é isso? – Levanta-se assustado, sobressaltado com aquela sensação estranha e indefinida.

Deixa a banheira apressado, enrolando a toalha na cintura sem nem sequer se secar, olhando confuso por todo o banheiro, a respiração descompassada e o coração aos pulos. Não sabe dizer a razão, mas entende que precisa sair dali o mais rápido possível! Abre a porta e sai apressado, pouco se importando com o que vão pensar, trombando em Koki no corredor, quase o derrubando.

– Ei... Que pornografia é essa? – A brincadeira nem parece ser ouvida. – Kame... Você esqueceu a sua rou...

Kazuya nem ouve, apenas entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na cama até se acalmar. Sente-se confuso demais, um medo indefinido, quase instintivo, parece tomar conta dele... E sem conseguir evitar, seus olhos se erguem, encontrando o par de enigmáticos orbes negros do homem no quadro. Não sabe o que pensar sobre o que sentiu, apenas que aquele toque ainda arrepia toda a sua pele, mas... Era real?

– Estou ficando maluco... Só pode! – Pensa em Jin o tocando, no calor de suas mãos, na delicadeza de seus dedos sobre sua pele, mas aquele toque parecia tão diferente... – Que droga! Preciso parar de pensar nele, senão fico fantasiando e imaginando coisas.

Volta a encarar o quadro, pois não consegue deixar de sentir um fascínio obscuro por ele, uma sensação de que o conhece, de que aquele jovem lindo o observa... Como se estivesse ali presente. E toda essa gama de sentimentos confusos apenas piora a depressão que luta por manter afastada de sua mente, com o abandono e esses enigmáticos olhos negros se mesclando de forma incontrolável.

– Acho melhor eu me vestir, senão fico sem jantar. – Força-se a desviar o olhar, mas o arrepio mais uma vez percorre o seu corpo. – Maluco eu já estou ficando... Mas um doido faminto nem pensar.

Rapidamente veste uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos estratégicos, uma de suas preferidas e uma camisa vermelha coberta pelo ideograma chinês do amor... Mas logo a tira e joga no canto, pois se recorda que foi um presente de Jin e precisa lembrar-se de doá-la aos pobres na primeira oportunidade. Pega a primeira camiseta que encontra na mochila, aquela branca estampada com uma gueixa de quimono vermelho, presente de aniversário de um fã desconhecido, pela qual se apaixonou assim que abriu o pacote.

Já calçado com um par de tênis branco, Kame se ergue da cama onde se sentara, respirando fundo para mais uma vez encarar Jin e todos os sentimentos contraditórios que os envolvem. Antes de sair volta seu olhar mais uma vez na direção do quadro, uma necessidade que o assusta, mas provoca um temor que não entende... Talvez o melhor seja não entender mesmo.

 **ooOoo**

Os olhos entristecidos de Jin acompanham o trabalho de um casal de criados que preparam a mesa para o jantar, eles estão apressados, mas sem aquele stress comum nas cidades grandes como Tóquio. Fazem seu trabalho com a tranquilidade pueril das pessoas do interior. Até gosta disso, apesar de seu pensamento não combinar em nada com esse sentimento.

Planejou esse final de semana com um aperto no peito, pois sabia que era necessário falar sobre sua decisão com os amigos que o acompanham há onze anos... Mesmo que não tenha certeza de suas razões verdadeiras ou por que aceitou esse fim abrupto em sua trajetória junto deles. Pensou nos mínimos detalhes, no lugar perfeito, na comida caseira, na oportunidade de se encontrarem longe dos holofotes e das câmeras dos papparazzis. Dirigiu até a casa antiga com o coração apertado, temendo mais do que tudo a recepção dos amigos, com esperança de que o ouvissem, que o deixassem falar daquilo que sentia com relação a tudo isso.

Da parte de Kame... Evitava pensar nele e em sua reação, pois sabia o quanto foi covarde sair naquele dia do 'lugar secreto', após uma noite estonteante nos braços de seu namorado, sem dizer nada sobre o fato de que não voltaria. E como lhe doeu receber aquele beijo apaixonado quando se despediram, com as palavras de incentivo que Kazu sempre tinha para aplacar sua insegurança, os orbes escuros cheios de tristeza, mas certos de seu retorno. Como quis ficar naquele momento, dizer tudo que sentia por ele e resistir à imposição feita pela produtora... Mas por sua culpa ele está assim, como o tem visto nas entrevistas, olhos fundos e derrotados, como jamais o viu antes. Isso tirou seu sono, com noites seguidas pensando no mal que foi capaz de fazer à pessoa que mais amava. Culpado, culpado, culpado...

Apesar de tudo, não estranhou a recepção fria de uns, raivosa de outros e até aflita... Era o esperado para quem o julgava conhecer tão bem e soube de sua saída pela imprensa. Além do mais, todos ali estavam protegendo Kame e... Sempre era assim entre eles, uns protegiam os outros e ponto final. Sentiu-se o vilão da história, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

Ver Kazuya novamente foi talvez a coisa mais difícil, pois teve a vontade irresistível de abraçá-lo, de apagar aquele sofrimento que era nítido em seu rosto, mas se conteve. Não sabia qual reação esperar dele, achando que talvez o ouvisse como fez da outra vez que partiu para a América, ou que o confrontasse como era de seu costume. Mas... Aquele silêncio... Aquela mágoa contida e carregada de sarcasmo... Preferia ter sido agredido verbalmente ou até fisicamente. Aquela expressão sem emoção foi o mais doloroso de tudo.

Logo percebe que os rapazes começam a vir para a sala de jantar, com a mesa já perfeitamente arrumada. Akanishi senta-se à esquerda da cabeceira, acompanhando a movimentação de Taguchi e Ueda a procura de seus lugares. Eles parecem tão constrangidos quanto ele diante da situação.

– Você emagreceu. – Tatsuya diz em um tom baixo, quase tímido, acentuado pelo olhar baixo, evitando encará-lo. – E parece cansado.

– Muito trabalho... – Jin sorri sem muita vontade, apenas agradecido por Tat-chan ter quebrado o gelo do momento. – Como vocês estão?

– Já cansados com a correria da turnê. – Junno tem dificuldade de encarar Akanishi como alguém que não seja o sujeito que gosta de brincar com o fato dele dormir sentado em qualquer lugar. – Tem sido complicado com o Kame sem dormir. Sabe como ele cuida de tudo...

– Eu imaginei pelos olhos. – Um nó se forma em sua garganta, sabendo que o amigo não disse isso com a intenção de atacá-lo.

– Era de se esperar, não é mesmo? – Koki diz ao entrar na sala, sentando-se na extremidade oposta da mesa, mas encarando Akanishi diretamente. – Como você pensou que ele ficaria ao receber a notícia daquela forma?

– Deixa ele falar, Tanaka. – Maru nunca pareceu tão sério, tratando-o de forma tão formal. – Isso não foi ideia sua... Ou foi?

– Não tenho desculpa... Perdão. – Represa as lágrimas que logo surgem em seus olhos. – Seria muito cômodo colocar a culpa em outros, mas... Nem pensei.

– Sinto muito... Mas sabemos o que a JE faz pra evitar escândalos! – Yuichi sabe que Jin não faria isso, incomodando-se muito mais com o fato dele ter cedido aos caprichos da produtora. – Como pode deixar eles te manipularem dessa forma?

– Eu... – Gostaria demais de contar sobre tudo que passou, da pressão para se separar de Kame, da reunião em que o informaram de que iria para os EUA, que não haveria uma volta e ninguém devia saber... Mas ainda assim seria culpado, pois aceitou tudo, inclusive a ordem de esconder uma coisa tão importante da pessoa que amava. – Não tenho o que dizer... Sou culpado por ter sido desleal com vocês.

Aquela reunião ficou marcada em sua mente, pois alguns dos diretores da JE destilaram a homofobia disfarçada de preocupação com a imagem da banda, dos dois cantores e de todos os envolvidos no negócio grandioso que o KAT-TUN se tornou. Esses mesmos que agora recriminavam a forma como Kazu era indiscreto, eram aqueles que insistiam sempre em colocá-los juntos em fotos de duplo sentido, apenas para alimentar a fantasia das fãs... Que agora eles acreditavam que se voltariam contra eles se fosse realidade. Acusaram ambos pelo fracasso daquela 'guerra fria' ordenada pela produtora para disfarçar, que havia sido desmascarada pelos olhares, atitudes no palco e as 'malditas' escapadas noturnas. Então... Os dois, principalmente Kamenashi, eram os culpados por essa ação radical dos homens que dirigiam a empresa. Akanishi lamentou demais que o chefão não estivesse presente, pois acreditava que não os trataria dessa forma, mas há muito tempo deixara que cuidassem de tudo por ele... Apenas aparecendo para anunciar sua saída.

Sabia que o silêncio era para impedir que qualquer um deles o convencesse do contrário. E se Kazu pedisse para que reconsiderasse a fim de ficar com ele... Teria abandonado tudo o que lhe ofereceram de chances para realizar seu sonho. Aquilo sim foi um golpe sujo de mestre dos diretores, pois depois de anunciada sua saída daquela forma... Não haveria mais volta possível. Deram-lhe a escolha... A carreira ou Kame... Como pode aceitar uma troca injusta dessas? No final, acabou perdendo o que, na verdade, era mais importante.

– Queremos te ver feliz. – Ueda já enxuga as lágrimas que teimam em correr por seu rosto. – Você está?

Aquela pergunta dói demais em todos eles, fazendo com que o silêncio novamente se faça presente, sendo reforçado com a entrada da anfitriã, vinda da cozinha, sem notar como há uma tensão forte naquela sala.

– Boa noite! – Ela sorri, satisfeita por ver jovens tão bonitos e educados em torno da mesa. – Espero que gostem de comida tradicional.

Eles acenam afirmativamente com a cabeça e grunhem alguns agradecimentos, que ela interpreta como a dificuldade da juventude em se comunicar. Os amigos estão em torno da grande mesa, repleta de pratos tradicionais dos mais variados, tudo acompanhado com um saquê da melhor qualidade. A anfitriã, uma senhora de cerca de cinquenta anos, está sentada na cabeceira da mesa que foi feita especialmente para receber hóspedes estrangeiros, em sua maioria idosos, que não estão acostumados com o costume nipônico de se sentar no chão. Ela é toda sorrisos, contrastando com o mutismo incômodo que impera.

– Então... Como foram os shows do início da turnê? – Akanishi sabe que precisa desfazer a tensão, pelo menos diante da anfitriã.

– Cara... O pior foi decorar tudo aquilo pra falar em coreano e chinês. – Taguchi fala naquele seu jeito maluquinho, um sorriso radiante se abrindo, mesmo que se sinta estranhamente culpado, como se falar com Jin fosse trair a confiança de Kame.

– Não reclama! Sua parte é curta! – Yuichi lhe dá um leve tapa na cabeça, mania que todos pegaram ao vê-lo assim.

– A cena do vampiro funcionou bem em chinês? – Jin adora essa cena com Kame personificando o vampiro safado, doido para sugar o pescoço do dentista tolo feito por Maru.

– Perfeito! – Nakamaru até poderia esquecer que estão separados, pois seu maior desejo é ter a paz mais uma vez entre eles.

– Ah... Você soube que talvez nós façamos um show no Havaí? – Ueda ama falar daquele lugar, para onde vai sempre nas férias com a família.

– Eu também... Talvez a gente... – O nó volta a sua garganta, pois percebe que já não faz mais parte desse grupo, o que fica claro na expressão contrariada e triste do calado Koki.

– Boa noite. – A voz de Kamenashi faz com que todos se voltem, calando-se com a possibilidade dele se sentir traído pelos amigos por falarem com Jin. – Que mesa maravilhosa!

Senta-se em silêncio, quase aéreo, uma aura estranha cercando-o. Apesar de não dirigir nem sequer um olhar na direção do ex-namorado, não o hostiliza como seria de se esperar nessa situação. O mais novo e líder da banda parece sim perdido em pensamentos, comendo concentrado na comida e apenas nisso. Ele está confuso com a gama de sensações que experimenta, com sua mágoa e amor por Akanishi se mesclando com aquelas coisas esquisitas que vivenciou no banheiro... Como se fosse tomado por sentimentos que não são seus, mas ao mesmo tempo são.

 _"Vai entender."_ – Percebe o olhar do amado sobre si, mas finge não notar. – _"Ele também não ajuda nada com esse olhar de gato de botas."_

– Kaneko-sama... Adoramos sua casa! – Tanaka resolve deixar seu lado magoado e ativar o designer, sua segunda paixão. – A mistura do estilo antigo e moderno... Ficou perfeito!

– Ela é muito antiga? – Maru olha em torno, a arquitetura praticamente respondendo a sua pergunta, mas serve para desanuviar o clima do ambiente.

A mulher fica satisfeita com a pergunta, dando-lhe a oportunidade de falar sobre a tradição da casa e da história de sua família. Ela se ergue, ficando de pé diante deles, colocada à cabeceira da mesa, um olhar perdido no passado distante, mas que parece vivo demais em sua mente.

– O terreno onde está construída essa casa foi presenteado a meu antepassado pelo primeiro Shogun Tokugawa, logo após a batalha de Sekigahara, ainda em 1600. – A senhora respira fundo, como se todo seu corpo se enchesse de orgulho. – Antes dessa houve uma construção anterior, mas que foi queimada em uma batalha que praticamente destruiu a cidade, numa guerra entre clãs rivais.

– 1600? – Junno não consegue esconder seu entusiasmo. – E depois dela foi construída essa?

– Sim... Essa casa foi erguida no século dezoito. E a família Kaneko sempre foi muito honrada e respeitada, tendo produzido alguns dos melhores samurais que já serviram os Tokugawa. – O ar pomposo que assume resume o orgulho que ela tem de seus antepassados. – E foi assim até que o shogunato caiu e cedeu lugar ao império. Mesmo assim permaneceu leal ao último Tokugawa, até que suas forças se renderam completamente.

– Eles lutaram na Guerra Boshin? – Koki se empertiga, pois tem um interesse especial por esse período.

– Sim, claro. – Fica satisfeita por ver interesse em rapazes tão jovens, encontrando sem querer o olhar daquele que chegou por último e agora parece atento demais ao que ela diz. – Minha família pertencia ao clã Aizu, inimigo dos Choshuu e foi perseguido ao final da guerra. Apesar dos Kaneko já não terem muita influência na época.

– Mas por quê? – Ueda pergunta de chofre, sem perceber como essa nubla todo o orgulho que a mulher demonstrou até então.

– Bom... – Kaneko-sama se senta, já sem o entusiasmo de antes. – A família caiu em desgraça antes da capitulação final e... Isso já não é importante.

As perguntas parecem cessar, pois é evidente que tal ponto do histórico familiar não agrada muito a anfitriã e seria rude especular mais sobre isso.

– Senhora... – Kame rompe seu silêncio, os olhos fixos nela e uma expressão curiosa que poderia ser o normal dele, mas não nessa intensidade. – Quem é o homem retratado na pintura do primeiro quarto?

– Ahm? – Ela parece surpresa, talvez até um pouco contrariada. – Ah... O homem jovem...

– Sim, ele mesmo. – Não parece ter notado o leve tremor no lábio da mulher, claramente nervosa por ter que falar sobre isso. – Estou naquele quarto e fiquei atraído... Quer dizer... Curioso com aquele quadro.

Há algo mais em suas palavras e Jin sabe, pois conhece Kamenashi desde que o cantor tinha apenas treze anos. Quase nada nele o surpreende mais, mas esse seu _interesse_ parece de alguma forma estar ligado ao ar estranho que o cerca desde que chegou para o jantar.

 _"Ele disse... Atraído?"_ – O lado ciumento de Jin fica em alerta, embora o rival seja apenas um homem retratado em uma pintura.

– Aquele é Isamu Kaneko... O último samurai da família. – A expressão ao falar dele é temerosa, como se fizesse parte de alguma maldição. – Não falamos muito dele... Ele quem desonrou a família e... Aquele quadro devia estar jogado no sótão, isso sim.

– Desonrou? – Não pode crer que aqueles olhos negros tivessem, de alguma forma, traído sua família, sentindo certa revolta por vê-lo sendo tratado assim.

– Sim. – A contrariedade na mulher é evidente, fazendo Nakamaru segurar o braço do amigo, para que ele perceba como passou dos limites. – O mais honrado que ele fez foi tirar a própria vida... E nem sei se foi mesmo pela família!

– Kaneko-sama... Podemos conhecer o jardim da casa? – Yuichi pergunta mais para mudar de assunto, vendo o local pelas portas de correr e achando a melhor deixa para o momento.

– Sim... Claro. – Sente-se agradecida por ver o assunto 'tabu' afastado de si.

Ambos se erguem, sendo seguidos pelos demais, apenas Kame permanecendo sentado, com o pensamento perdido naquilo que foi dito sobre o samurai. Somente um toque em seu braço o faz levantar o olhar e encontrar o rosto preocupado de Koki. Tenta sorrir para ele, conseguindo com muita dificuldade e o acompanhando até o lado de fora.

A visão que eles têm é de perder o fôlego. O tradicional jardim japonês, iluminado por lanternas antigas, flores e árvores colocadas estrategicamente ao longo de um lago, cruzado por uma ponte. Ao final de beleza tão simples, até bucólica, um pequeno templo que lhe empresta a impressão de que aquele lugar pertence há outro tempo.

– Que lindo! – Os olhos de Ueda ficam marejados diante de tanta beleza.

E sem que ele note alguém o observa embevecido com sua delicadeza e sensibilidade, a mesma que Tatsuya empresta as suas composições. Taguchi sente-se assim há tanto tempo que nem consegue dizer quando começou a ver o amigo com outros olhos, admirando o sorriso infantil e inocente, que muitas vezes é menosprezado pelo simples fato dele ter nascido em uma família de posses, encarado como a prova de que não tem qualquer maturidade. Tudo bobagem, pois Ueda não tem culpa por ser uma criança grande, por ter sido marcado por traumas que o tornam tão suscetível à opinião dos outros.

Os amigos já haviam notado esses sentimentos nutridos por ele, mas nada diziam, preocupados com a carência de Junno, que sempre teve grande dificuldade com relacionamentos. Na verdade, não se lembravam de já o ter visto com alguém, mas essa sua paixão por Ueda é preocupante, pois ambos são carentes demais e... Não sabem dizer se Tat-chan tem estrutura para aguentar a pressão de uma relação desse tipo diante da fama do grupo. Se nem Jin suportou!

Os seis começam a caminhar pelo gramado perfeitamente cortado, tocando árvores de troncos torcidos, como se a mão de um gigante as tivesse feito em especial para emprestar uma beleza ainda maior para esse canto do paraíso. A plácida água do lago é agitada por uma pequena cascata, apenas o suficiente para oxigená-la para as carpas coloridas que nadam tranquilas. Tudo perfeito, fazendo-os esquecer das durezas da sua atual situação, onde sentem como se um turbilhão os tivesse afastado e destruído tudo aquilo que levaram tanto tempo para construir entre eles.

Akanishi escolhe andar na margem contrária, separado dos amigos, sentindo-se estranho, como se este final de semana fosse um erro. Eles nunca o perdoarão... Kazu jamais o perdoará! Da outra vez foi o único que o entendeu, que o apoiou, e nos shows e aparições na TV sempre deixava claro o recado dirigido para Jin... O amava e aguardava sua volta. Agora o observa de longe, os olhos fundos, carregados de uma tristeza tão profunda que o namorado sabe que algo dentro dele se quebrou.

Kamenashi parece sério demais nas entrevistas, sem a alegria que antes o caracterizava, tão mergulhado no trabalho que teme que um colapso possa acontecer. Afinal... Como aguentar um ritmo tão pesado se sabe que ele não dorme quando está sofrendo? Foi assim nos episódios em que foi criticado pelas fãs, da perseguição dos papparazi, da ordem para que declarassem a 'guerra fria' publicamente... Apesar de suportar o baque, pois acima de tudo Kame é forte como um guerreiro, o seu emocional se deteriorou, mesmo que fizesse tudo a fim de protegê-lo. Sendo o mais novo, na verdade, ele é de longe o mais maduro de todos, a voz da razão, o líder natural, mas no momento é um ser ferido lutando com todas as forças para manter-se inteiro. E Jin sabe que a culpa... É toda sua.

Olha o caminhar incerto, o corpo esguio, apesar de Kazu ter batalhado pesado para ganhar músculos, o rosto bonito e delicado, com traços que Akanishi decorou. Quantas noites acordou e ficou admirando cada detalhe da expressão linda da pessoa amada! Não pode explicar o sentimento que nutre e sempre nutriu por ele, mesmo quando o irritava com seu vício em trabalho, quando o deixava sem graça em público sendo o Kame safado. Ainda tem gravado na mente o dia em que se conheceram, ainda adolescentes, e viu o garoto esquisitinho, mas de voz possante nas audições para a JE. E foi testemunha de como ele cresceu e se tornou a criatura charmosa que o enlouquecia dentro e fora da cama! Apenas vê-lo faz seu coração acelerar... Então por que aceitou separar-se dele mais uma vez?

Ambos sempre gostaram de dizer que estavam unidos por um laço eterno, o _**Akai Ito**_ , aquela ligação que Kamenashi colocou em _Kizuna_. Por isso passaram a mostrar o dedo mínimo em todas as apresentações públicas, exatamente onde a lenda dizia estar preso o fio vermelho do amor eterno, um código para dizer um ao outro que se amavam e estariam ligados para toda a eternidade. Mas... Tal lembrança só faz Jin sentir-se mais traidor, pois foi quem rompeu esse fio, mesmo que a lenda dissesse que ele nunca se quebra. Talvez... Na verdade, é exatamente o que se quebrou dentro de Kame.

As lágrimas correm pelo rosto bonito de Jin, feliz por estar afastado dos demais, desejoso de ver esse final de semana terminado e nunca mais ter que encarar o estrago que provocou na vida da pessoa que amará para sempre. Tem certeza que como o covarde que é, fará como já fez, saindo com belas mulheres apenas para afastar as fofocas... Não é para menos que alguns tabloides chegaram a dizer que ele da outra vez fugira das responsabilidades por ter engravidado uma fã de quinze anos. Nunca desmentiu, pois era mais fácil enfrentar isso do que assumir publicamente que estava apaixonado por Kazuya e decidiu se afastar por causa da pressão que isso representava. Pode até ter um relacionamento com alguma mulher, desejoso por ter uma vida 'normal', mas jamais será feliz como foi ao lado dele. Mas quem disse que merece ser feliz?

– Olha lá... Uma cerejeira carregada de frutos! – A voz de Ueda corta o silêncio de todos, o rapaz correndo como um garotinho na direção da árvore, colocada ao lado do início da ponte, um dos galhos se projetando sobre ela.

Tenta em vão alcançar, usando de todo o seu treinamento físico para se esticar sem cair no lago, mas sua estatura o impede de conseguir. Então sente alguém tocar-lhe o ombro delicadamente, encarando Junno ao voltar o rosto em sua direção.

– Deixa que eu pego pra você. – Do alto de seus 1,82m, o atlético dançarino consegue muito mais que o pequeno Ueda, de apenas 1,71m, subindo no beiral da ponte e se equilibrando até alcançar o galho.

– Cuidado! – Tatsuya fica admirado com toda a sua solicitude em satisfazer um capricho seu, mas se preocupa com o lugar escorregadio onde Taguchi se equilibra. – Vai cair na água.

Depois de alguma dificuldade em separar as frutas do galho resistente, ele volta devagar, tentando manter-se sobre o beiral e se inclina para entregá-las a Ueda, mas esse movimento para frente produz um efeito que se esqueceu de calcular, o seu centro de equilíbrio se perde, fazendo-o iniciar a queda na direção do lago. Não tem onde se segurar, mas então sente que mãos pequenas e fortes tomam as suas, evitando sua queda e fazendo-o voltar. Seus orbes encontram os de Tat-chan, preocupados ao extremo, e... Algo surge... Uma eletricidade parece percorrê-los, como se tivessem se conhecido agora.

– Você me salvou. – Junno diz com a voz doce carregada com todos os sentimentos que tem por ele, quase sem fôlego por sentir que afinal o outro percebeu o que existe em seu coração.

– Eu... – Tal sensação assusta Tatsuya, que teme aquela atração inesperada que sentiu pelo rapaz de sorriso maravilhoso. – Não foi nada.

Rapidamente se afasta, pois ao descer do beiral, Taguchi fica tão próximo dele que podem sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro.

" _Não posso me envolver!"_ – Ueda teme mais do que tudo um relacionamento. – _"Não posso... Sofrer de novo!"_

Sem saber o que dizer, fica ali parado, procurando evitar os olhos de Junno, que desmancha o sorriso ao vê-lo assim perturbado e teme ter passado dos limites da amizade... E não pode comprometê-la de forma alguma. Pelo menos poder ficar perto dele... Isso já é o suficiente se não pode ter mais.

– Tat-chan... – Maru passa e o puxa pelo braço, afastando-o da ponte e de Junnosuke. – Vamos ver aquele templo?

– Ok... – Ele apenas o acompanha, lançando um último olhar para a ponte, ainda descrente daquilo que percebeu.

O apaixonado Junnosuke volta as costas para o templo, tentando esconder aquele sentimento que apenas um cego não veria e que tem certeza que o seu objeto de desejo vislumbrou. Sente-se mal por ser tão transparente às vezes, mesmo que em geral saiba disfarçar bem toda a confusão emocional que sempre o perturbou desde criança. Apesar de ser um homem alegre, brincalhão e risonho, sempre teve esse lado, onde a baixa autoestima o tortura como fogo.

Mesmo no grupo, nunca foi talentoso e bonito como Jin e Kame, engraçado como Maru, inteligente como Koki ou... Maravilhoso como Tatsuya... Era o cara que cresceu muito e se sentia desengonçado... Pior passar por isso diante dos holofotes e da rapina da imprensa. Naquele período em que passou meses no hospital, em virtude do grave acidente que sofreu durante uma apresentação de _'Dream Boys'_ , a ausência dos amigos apenas evidenciava que não era bom o bastante para que gostassem dele, mesmo que depois o tivessem visitado com todo o carinho de sempre. Escondia-se por trás da risada contagiante, das brincadeiras extremamente físicas, quando muitas vezes até se machucava, mas pelo menos se sentia parte do grupo.

E era a mesma coisa com seus sentimentos por Ueda. Além de todas as dificuldades óbvias diante do fato de ver-se amando outro homem, ainda tinha todo esse sentimento de que Tatsuya jamais se sentiria atraído por alguém tão pouco atraente ou talentoso quanto ele. Sentindo o peso de toda essa autocrítica, apoia-se no beiral da ponte e observa o próprio reflexo nas águas calmas do lago.

– Acho que você está precisando de um amigo. – A voz de Tanaka o tira do poço de recriminação em que se colocou.

– ...! – Nada diz, mas uma expressão agradecida surge depressa, caminhando com o amigo também na direção do templo.

Kame observa tudo de longe, recostado a uma cerejeira, um leve sorriso por ver como ele não é o único perdido nesse grupo. Ainda bem que Yuichi e Koki estão presentes, pois os dois, apesar da tristeza com tudo que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos, parecem os mais ponderados e resolvidos. Sente-se agradecido por isso, pois não deseja que seu estado emocional possa destruir tudo por que tanto lutaram. Assim, sozinho e perdido em pensamentos, volta seu olhar para a lua, cheia e brilhante como há muito não via.

– Lindo, não é? – Aquela voz deliciosa o arrepia... O mesmo efeito desde que se conheceram. – Achei que você precisava de um lugar assim para se recuperar para a turnê.

Os belos olhos castanhos se fixam nele, pensando em tudo que gostaria de despejar sobre ele... Falar da dor... Da solidão... Da mágoa... Mas sente o vento tocar o seu rosto, apreciando a sensação que lhe provoca, como se carregasse consigo um eco do passado, sentimentos que não são dele, mas ao mesmo tempo são. Resolve se calar, querendo mais que ele vá embora e o esqueça... Quem sabe assim possa algum dia superar?

E por mais que a imagem linda de Jin esteja a sua frente, iluminado pelo luar, criando uma aura quase etérea em torno dele, não consegue impedir que a lembrança do samurai lhe venha à mente. Ambos se confundindo dentro de sua cabeça, de tal forma que se vê forçado a fechar os olhos.

– Fala alguma coisa. – Akanishi não suporta mais esse silêncio, incomum para o sincero Kame. – Me ofende se te fizer se sentir melhor.

– Ele não morreu pra honrar a família... – Diz essa frase em um sussurro solto no vento, sob o olhar intrigado de Jin, como se estivesse totalmente ausente da realidade. – Talvez tenha sido abandonado também e... Preferiu a morte.

– Do que você...? –Aquela expressão o preocupa demais.

Jin toca a mão do homem que ainda ama com todas as forças de sua alma, mas ele se esquiva magoado. É óbvio que o evita de propósito, querendo deixar claro que dessa vez não entende e não vai mais esperá–lo. E quando preferia ser agredido, apenas é obrigado a ver Kazu se voltar e partir na direção da casa, sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar recriminador. Só existe a nítida constatação de que foi cortado da vida dele e não tem mais volta.

E os passos até a porta são contados, ecoando dentro de Kamenashi como se marcasse o fim de tudo. O ritmo deles acompanha as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, embora uma parte sua deseje demais voltar e pedir para Jin ficar... Seu amor é imenso, mas a dor também e é o seu lado machucado que comanda suas ações. Represa as lágrimas, pois está cansado de chorar.

Pensa no samurai e em como ele provavelmente também sentiu essa dor interminável. Sim, porque a expressão de desprezo daquela mulher evidenciava que por alguma razão ele desonrou a família, traiu a confiança do seu clã... Quem sabe não amou a pessoa errada? E mesmo que esses pensamentos sejam apenas uma transferência, sente–se ainda mais ligado àquele homem bonito e de olhar triste.

 **Continua...**

 **ooOoo**

Fandom novo! É bom demais encarar um desafio, experimentar novos personagens, novas formas de pensar, novas sensações. E ainda mais prazeroso quando você tem a oportunidade de se aprofundar melhor na vida de pessoas com personalidades tão complexas como os garotos do KAT-TUN. São seres humanos como nós, com problemas reais, fraquezas, inseguranças e medos que todos nós já sentimos algum dia. Portanto, me deliciei conhecendo-os, lendo as biografias, assistindo entrevistas, making ofs, momentos em que eles interagem e em que muitas vezes fogem de um roteiro pré-determinado... Vê-los em shows, mas através de câmeras de fãs, onde se revelam aquilo que os organizadores do espetáculo não podem controlar. ADOREI.

Bom... A história! Ela nasceu do momento peculiar que estamos testemunhando, quando a realidade é ainda mais dramática que a ficção, dando farto material para que ficwriters como eu possam viajar. E o fato de ver como há um amor real, uma separação real, onde mesmo que tudo possa parecer coisa da cabeça de fãs e tabloides, os olhos e as expressões pungentes de dor não podem esconder. Só tenho algo para dizer: Akame forever! Sou daquelas que ainda torcem para que eles voltem a ficar juntos (acreditar que nunca aconteceu nada é tapar o sol com a peneira), mesmo diante de toda a mágoa e sofrimento. Que me perdoem quem discorde, mas sou uma eterna romântica.

Esse plot surgiu do trabalho esplêndido feito em dois fanvideos postados no YouTube e que me deram a inspiração para criá-lo. O primeiro deles é um trailer montado por **aki49223** , uma garota chinesa que reside na França. Usando imagens do filme para TV "Byakkotai", protagonizado por Yamashita Tomohisa e Koki Tanaka, e da apresentação solo "1582" de Kazuya Kamenashi no live "Break the Records", ela cria uma história envolvente de amor e traição. O vídeo é "[PiKame] Lust Caution TrailerCoser" e vale a pena assistir. O outro vídeo é um trabalho de **reneseya** , uma das russas que produzem fanvideos fantásticos. Ela usa trechos do já citado filme "Byakkotai" e do drama "Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2005", protagonizado por Kazuya Kamenashi, tecendo uma misteriosa história de mistério envolvendo um retrato antigo. Esse vídeo é intitulado "The Mysterious Portrait [PiKame]". Sei que vão gostar.

Essa fic é um presente especial para minha amiga **Scheilla** (que anda precisando saber como é especial) e para minha filhota **Eri-chan** , a 'culpada' pelo meu vício em KAT-TUN e minha paixão por Kame e afins. Agradeço também a minha amada beta **Yume Vy** , que me incentivou demais nessa empreitada e a quem eu acabei viciando também, criando uma nova fã de JunDa.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

11 de Março de 2011

02:41 PM

 **Lady Anúbis**


End file.
